Hunted
by shovelgirlERB000
Summary: OK, for all the people who were reading this; I AM SOOO SORRY! The computer that it was on crashed beyond repair and, because I'm so smart, there was no backup copy. This is currently being re-written, so if you're patient, I'll start re-posting chapters. There will be some changes to the characters (like who they are) and the plot. Sorry for the inconvenience :(
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Harry Ryder. My friends and I are special. We have power that no one else could ever understand. You probably think that I'm crazy, mad, bonkers, gone off my rocker, lost my marbles. Whatever. Even if you don't believe me, just read our story anyway.

It all started with our parents sending us to a summer camp. They should have known better, what with our knack for getting into trouble and our curiosity that can reach unhealthy levels. We were sent to LoggerheadIsland in South Carolina, just off the coast of Morris Island.

My friends and I are the 'poor kids' at school. We're only allowed to go to TimberCrestElementary School because our parents all work for SOAD, the Scientific Organisation for Abnormal Discoveries. These guys have all the resources of the CIA.

Our little group consists of Jordan and Josie, or Jay and Jo, the Brookes twins (not identical).They're 16, 5' 6, with deep brown eyes. Jay has scruffy dirty blonde hair, whilst Jo has elbow length chestnut hair. I think that maybe they can communicate without really talking. Listening to these two talk is like watching a game of Ping-Pong. They're the jokers of the gang, but also the brains. Jo and Jay are incredibly smart. There's also Lucas Mitchells, the most popular of all of us even though he doesn't talk much. He's 5' 8, and 17. He doesn't drive though. His hair is brown and curly, almost black, but his eyes are a pale hazel colour. If a fight gets out of hand, he'll always come up with a solution. Then there's little Tani Jones, the most noticeable of us all no matter how short. She's a tiny 5 foot nothing with bright red, waist length hair and emerald green eyes. She's 14 and has a horrible temper. Want a fight? Make Tani mad and you've got one, and you're not going to win. Then of course there's me, Harry Ryder. I'm sort of our leader. Don't ask how it happened, I just know that they all listen to me. I'm 15, 5' 4 and average at everything.

On camp, we were supposed to be doing orienteering, which is basically reading a map and using a compass. That's how we caught our 'condition'. Even though it was raining lightly, the orienteering challenge was still to happen on that particular day. Summer camp had been boring so far, so, naturally, our curiosity was piqued. We knew that there were monkeys and wolf dogs on the island, and we were supposed to ignore them, but who could resist a berry fight with a monkey? Certainly not us. We should have known something was off when the monkeys kept disappearing and reappearing in different places, but we were having too much fun. When we noticed the time, we admitted our defeat and went home.

"How much fun was that!" I exclaimed as we ran back to base.

"Did anyone else notice that those monkeys didn't seem quite natural?" questioned Tani.

I would have said something then, but I didn't. I was thinking. Those monkeys seemed to move quicker than should be normal. I ignored it. If I hadn't have been so ignorant of the details, I might've been able to better understand the symptoms that followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We've come home from summer camp early. All five of us threw up at least three times. Each.

_Bleagh._ I thought miserably. I felt terrible. I called an I-follow meeting.I needed to speak to the rest of the gang.

"You guys still having 'issues'?" Asked Josie, her face appearing last. Josie and Jordan were in separate bathrooms, both crouched down next to the toilets. We were all locked in the bathroom, awaiting our next heaving episode. Everyone nodded. Not surprising. We all looked sick and tired and weak. None of our parents were home, they didn't know that we were having problems in their bathrooms.

"I think it was those monkeys. I _told _you they didn't look natural," Tani complained. Lucas just nodded. He looked pale and, as usual, he wasn't speaking. Even though he was the popular, he ignored all of the others at school, and just hung out with us. This upset the trust-fund babies, but oh well. No one cares really.

Jordan' face disappeared and we heard heaving and splattering noises.

"You all right, Jay?" Lucas asked in a rare display of verbal communication. He sounded concerned.

"Just fine for someone who just threw up a paper clip that they swallowed when they were seven," replied Jay.

"You still haven't digested that vile thing?" cried Jo, obviously disturbed. She was the living dictionary of the group, and liked to show of her knowledge of words.

"I called you guys up for a reason, ya know. And it wasn't to talk about what we're currently throwing up!" I shouted as loud as someone who felt they were about to blow chunks could.

"I called you guys because lately I've been getting headaches, and when I've got a headache, I can leave the bathroom and eat without worrying about what might not stay in my stomach. What's been happening with you guys?"

"I'm not throwing up as much any more, just too scared to leave the bathroom in case it doesn't last, but I haven't thrown up in half and hour," commented Tani. Lucky girl. Lucas started to look a bit better, if that was possible. His face regained some of its colour. Weird. Everyone was starting to look better in that one moment. Even I felt better than I have in days.

"Meeting at the cabin. Now!" I ordered before logging off and running out the door.

I started to think about our cabin. It was tiny and hidden in the back of the woods. We think it was an abandoned hunting cabin. I saw my surroundings blur and then SMACK! Head meets door. Then Lucas streaks up.

"Never run that fast in my life. You right, man?" He wasn't even out of breath.

"Not sure. I was running, thinking about the cabin, and WHAM! I run head first into the door. I couldn't even see the woods. All I saw was a blur before my head met the door."

The girls and Jordan rode up in the Brookes car. Josie and Jordan both had their driving tests. They must have picked up Tani on the way.

"How did you get here so fast? We live way closer than both of you!" raged Tani.

"Well, Lucas here ran the whole thing in about 30 seconds, and I sort of…teleported, would probably be the best description. Don't ask, it just happened," I explained. I wasn't really sure myself.

"Well, let's get inside. We'll discuss this and some stuff in that happened in the car on the way over." Jo had an expression on her face that scared me out of my mind. She was confused, and that's never good. 'Cause Jo's supposed to know everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So. Lucas seems to have hyper speed or something, and you, Harry, appear to be able to teleport. That fits in with what happened in the car," Jo had gone into lecture mode. And for once we were listening.

"I was thinking about how sick Jay looked and was worried about how he threw up that paperclip, and suddenly I looked and sounded exactly like my brother. When we were leaving the house, Jay nearly walked into the glass door out the front, but instead he went right through it. Tani made the 'brush my teeth in the morning and curl my hair at night' thing when I told her about it, and called up a mini tornado. It seems that those monkeys were genetically altered and passed on their altercations in the form of a virus. This would make an inter-"

"Okay, Jo, we get it. You can stop lecturing now. Why don't we practice?" Jay suggested.

Tani and Lucas both nodded eagerly, and Jo jumped up and down like a pre-schooler on a sugar-hype. I considered it for a moment, and agreed.

"Just make sure no one can see us. Let's go to the lake. It's a good place to practice." Lucas suggested.

I agreed, he was certainly right in saying that.

At the lake we took it in turns. First went Jo. She turned into Tani, then Jay, then Lucas and finally me.

"This feels weird. I always wondered what it was like to be a boy. Interesting feeling," she commented. She was a perfect copy of me. Then she turned back into herself. She was already in control of her power. I hope she didn't have access to our memories and thoughts while she was being us. It would be embarrassing if she found out I had a crush on her.

Next went Jay. He walked up to the cabin wall and stopped for a moment. His eyes changed into a sort of silver colour, and then he just walked through the wall. When he came out, he grabbed Lucas by the arm, and Lucas's eyes went the same colour as his. He then took Lucas through the wall with him. When they came out, they were laughing.

After came Tani. She called up a mini tornado on the spot by making the coo coo sign. She then pulled the water out of the lake and made it into a decent replica of Earth. Tani added some earth into it to make it look like the land masses on our planet. As a final touch, a flaming sun was added to the right of the earth. Then her replica disappeared. The water went into the lake, the soil into the ground and the fire burnt out and the ashes fell into the grass.

Second to last went Lucas. He ran from one place to another in the blink of an eye. He was, quite literally as we would later find out, faster than a bullet. He ran across the surface of the lake, kicking up a spray as he sped across the surface. He then sped back. Not even breathing hard. He appeared to also have an unlimited stamina.

Last was me. I concentrated on the little bush outside our cabin. My surroundings blurred, and suddenly I was at the cabin door. I focused on my friends, and once again the world went blurry and I was teleported to my friend's current location. We were going to have a lot of fun with these powers. I could tell.

"I want to try something," said Jo, a look of interest on her face.

"What?" I asked her. She shifted into me.

_**Testing, testing one two three.**_ I could hear her in my head.

"That's just scary!" I whispered. She could communicate in my head when she was being me. Creepy. This could be more interesting than I anticipated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Our parents had come home, and our symptoms had disappeared. Now we just had to make sure that they didn't find out. There are things we can't do anymore without risking arousing suspicion. If Jo focuses on a specific person, she'll take their form. She could probably turn into anything she wanted if she tried. Jay would have to be careful on how much he focuses on a wall or door, in case he triggers his power and his eyes turn silver again. Lucas can't compete in sports anymore, it wouldn't be fair. And I can't focus on anywhere or anyone without teleporting to that place or person. I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling that one day soon we would need these powers to survive.

_Meeting at the cabin. Please get there ASAP. We need to discuss this. _I posted on I-follow. We were all logged on, so everyone got the message. I told mum that I was going out for a run, and ran until I was out of sight of the house. Then I teleported. Lucas was already waiting for me. Tani flew in on the wind she could control. Jo and Jay were the last to arrive. They had to drive, and the three of us were already getting bored when they finally pulled up.

"No fair!" cried Jay, "We can't do that. Why not see if you can teleport others, Harry. If you can, you are on pickup duty. Jo and I don't want to hold you guys up." I tested his theory and found that I could indeed teleport at least four other people. I was officially the new transportation mode, and I had a feeling that Jo and Jay were really gonna enjoy it.

"Since we're now a band of genetically mutated freaks, we should at least have a group name. Any suggestions? While we're thinking, I want Jo to try something with you. Come outside with me."

Outside, I placed my request. She quickly fulfilled it. First she was a rock, then she was a bear cub, last she was me.

"Try to teleport to that tree over there," I told her. She tried, and succeeded. Jo was the most powerful of us all. Not did she have knowledge, but as us she could use our powers.

"Do you have access to our memories and thoughts when you're us?" I asked her warily, worrying about my secret.

"No. I probably could if I wanted to, though, do you want to try?" she replied to me.

"No. I have a secret that I would rather you didn't know. Please don't delve next time you become me.

"It's OK, I respect your privacy. I won't pry. I'll try with Jay later. Should we go back inside, Harry?"

"Of course." That's why I like her.

As Jo and I came back in, the others were brainstorming. No names had been agreed on, but I was going to tell them our discoveries.

"Whilst we were outside, I put Jo's limits to the test. She can become animals and inanimate objects, and if she chooses she could read our thoughts and memories. She can communicate telepathically to the person she is being. Would you mind, Jay, if she tested her theories on thoughts and memories on you, since you're her brother?"

"No problem, dude. Ready, sis?" Jo became Jay, but this time she looked as though she was concentrating harder.

"It works," she said, "I'd like a challenge now. Can I try you, Tani?"

"Be my guest," she replied. Suddenly there were two of Tani, one of them concentrating hard and the other looking on interested.

"Yep. Memories come to me, but not thoughts. Only the ones you choose to beam to me come through."

Jo reappeared in the place of the second Tani, still speaking. She was clearly the most powerful of us all.

"I've got it!" cried Lucas, surprising all of us.

"Why don't we call our selves The Hunters?"

"Why?" asked Tani.

"Well, our base is an old hunting cabin, and with our skills, we could hunt and kill anything we wanted. And it sounds cool." Longest speech I've ever heard him make.

"Perfect. We are The Hunters, and anyone who messes with us had better watch out!" cried Jay. And he didn't know just how right he was


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We all got home just in time for dinner.

"How was summer camp?" My mum asked.

"Uh…." I wasn't sure what to say. I was only there for two and a half days. I had a feeling that the rest of The Hunters were having similar problems. I decided to tell the truth, with some minor adjustments.

"I got sick, so I was sent home on the third day. I knew that your work was important and I spent most of my time on the bathroom floor so I couldn't call you. I lived though, so that's the important thing." I didn't tell them about the 'condition' that came with the vomiting. They looked worried, but said nothing. That night, I prayed that my teleportation only worked whilst I was awake.

At school the next week, we were made fun of. It was all we could do not to unleash our new abilities on them. The worst was our rival group. They were the meanest in the school, where as we were the smartest.

Marshall, Cody, Ashley, Caleb and Reece.

"Hey, geeks! Been to any sci-fi events recently, or have you been wasting your time on those books again?" taunted Ashley. Although she was the only girl, she was definitely the nastiest.

"Nope, just having fun. And no, that doesn't mean we went shopping. Fun in 'geek world' as you call it, probably wouldn't even register in your incredibly small dictionary," Jo was always quick with nasty retorts. We turned and left to calls of cowards before things could escalate to the point that we ended up hurting someone, or scaring them out of their minds. Likely to be the latter option. Only Tani and Lucas could attack, with their speed and elemental control respectively.

After school, we met at the cabin.

"I was about ready to burn her hairspray coated hair!" ranted Tani. Man she was mad. As the youngest, she had the worst temper, just perfect for her elemental control. Gotta love it when the worst temper gets the best attack. For some reason, I had the eerie feeling of being watched. I spun a 360. I thought I saw a flash of white, the type of white that lab-coats are. I dismissed it as my imagination. No one knew about our cabin. Right?

**What do you think? Should I keep updating? Review! the more reviews, I get the fast I update!**


	6. I'M SO SORRY! Important AN

Hey everyone!

I have some horrible news... this sucky story has been made unnavailable. Our computer from sometime last century has finally crashed, along with ALL the data on it! I will try and re-write, but I can't guarantee that I will (because I'm so damn lazy), and if I do I will change the plot line majorly, because the way I wrote it sucked. Thanks to those who did read what I managed to post of it before my computer crashed. I am writing something new, however, and it may get put up here when it's done. But it's Maximum Ride, not Virals, so, again, sorry. I'll write a new Virals fic soon, but until then ~

Regards and major apologies,

~shovelgirlERB000~


End file.
